


Apple bottom

by Reader_India



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dean in red satin panties, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mention of Rhonda Hurley, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red satin panties, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader_India/pseuds/Reader_India
Summary: He is the stuff of Sam’s darkest, most torturous dreams.Dean. In a pair of red panties. And nothing else.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 85





	Apple bottom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a PWP, featuring my favourite boys and a pair of red satin panties. Also, this is written from Sam's POV
> 
> Disclaimer- I don't own Sam or Dean. I'm just playing with them. There is no financial gain being made from this story.

Red satin pulled tight over the two thick mounds… the sweet dip of the lower back with a smattering of freckles…the broad back and powerful shoulders…

Sam stares and stares at the vision in front of him.

Though he had his back turned to Sam, the man seems keenly aware of the havoc he was wreaking on Sam’s self-control, for he looks over his shoulders and smirks proudly. He is the stuff of Sam’s darkest, most torturous dreams.

_Dean_. _In a pair of red panties_. _And nothing else_.

Taut as a bowstring, Sam steps closer. The second he’s within touching distance, he falls to his knees, grabbing Dean’s waist, and presses a searing kiss on the small of his back, nosing his way along the crease of Dean’s asscrack, the rich smooth scrap of cloth a cool, sensuous touch against his face. He’s positively itching to pull the barely- there pants down but he also wants to savour this moment. Spreading his palms possessively on the curve of Dean’s butt, Sam squeezes handfuls of red satin- clad flesh. A primal frenzy brews within him, seething to mark, claim… take what was rightfully his.

It’s then that he finally notices. Words. Printed in stark white cursive on the seat of the lingerie, right across Dean’s magnificent rump. ‘ ** _You have permission to enter_** _’_.

Sam feels like there isn’t enough air in the room. The whole thing was just so Dean: funny even when toe-curlingly sexy. Sam’s been painfully hard ever since he walked into the motel room and laid eyes on Dean’s ingenuous surprise and now he feels conflicted over whether to keep Dean in his pretty underwear forever or to pull it off and fuck him raw. With the intent of doing _something_ , he jumps to his feet and literally manhandles his brother into the bed. Dean is uncharacteristically quiet as he falls face down on the mattress. There's not a peep out of him, save from the breathless little moan just now that sets Sam’s teeth on edge. Sitting on his haunches, Sam tries to compose himself even as desire, strong as hunger, thuds against his chest and his cock seems fit to explode. He takes the moment to admire: takes in the deep red flush that’s spreading all over Dean’s back, the shaking hands and the deliberate, demure posture. It’s one of their little games. Dean’s waiting, holding his breath, waiting for Sam to pounce on him.

Urging Dean to lie on his side, Sam slots his body into position behind his. He had a part to play. He lines his cock up against Dean’s ass, just letting him feel how hot and ready Sam was for him. Dean groans at the touch. Satisfied with the response, he runs his tongue around the shell of Dean’s ear. “Do you know how pretty you look in red? I could just eat you up.” Sam whispers as he grinds lazily against Dean.

“Please.” Dean begs.

“You have given me permission to enter. Do you want me to put my cock in your ass Dean?” Sam’s voice is sibilant and hard as it slithers over their bodies.

Dean shivers. “Yes.”

“You have to earn it then. Lemme see you soil these pretty red panties.” Sam thrusts a hand inside said underwear. Dean’s cock is hard and leaking, he finds. “Well, well, aren’t you nice and wet for me already!”

Gathering some of the precum onto his fingers, he begins. He rubs and strokes earnestly, allowing his nails to graze softly against the smooth skin of the underside of Dean’s cock. Dean bucks at the sensation. Wanting to toy with him, Sam runs his fingers along the base, a touch barely there. Then, he goes for the kill, grabbing the spongy head in his fist and twisting just the way Dean liked. Dean comes, arching his back, Sam’s name on his lips as he spills his release inside the fancy red knickers.

He’s still in a daze and his body is loose like a ragdoll when Sam turns him onto his back. “Whaddya doin’?” He blinks sleepily.

Sam smiles, all teeth. “Since I don’t have some expensive underpants to cum into, I might as well do it inside you.” He pulls the prized piece of clothing off and holds it above Dean. The fabric is wet, dripping with Dean’s sweat and cum. “Gross!” Dean wrinkles his nose as some of the sticky drops land on his belly.

Sam knows it would be lovely to play with Dean and his panties some more but his cock has held out long enough. Without much fanfare, he holds Dean’s legs apart and plunges in. He hopes Dean is stretched and lubed; he’d better be since he got Sam so worked up. As his cock breaches the thick ring of muscles, Dean’s body welcomes him most wonderfully. His erection grows thicker, harder, although that’s impossible. He can feel Dean’s inner walls closing in, so so tight and hot, as they rock together furiously. Fire courses through Sam’s body, every cell, every pore on his skin inflamed and alive. His knees ache with effort. Uncaring that it’s too rough, too brutal, he drives his cock into Dean relentlessly. There’s hardly any grace or rhythm left in his movements. Dean takes the thrusts like he was born to do it. He claws at Sam’s back, lips wide apart as he gulps mouthfuls of air. His own cock has already twitched back to life but he knows this time isn’t about him. “Fill me up, Sammy. Come inside me.” He orders sternly and Sam can’t not obey. His body jerks and shudders violently and then stills completely, as he empties himself inside Dean. 

Dean holds him close as he rides his orgasm out. His embrace is strong and sure and Sam is so incredibly grateful for this man. He wants to kiss Dean but he’s too comfortable to move his head. And Dean’s running his fingers through his hair so maybe that is his cue to fall asleep.

“God bless Rhonda Hurley.” Dean mumbles.

“Sshh Dean, I’m sleeping.”

Sam’s pillow shakes with laughter but that’s okay. The red panties would wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a canon fact- Dean Winchester liked to try on women's satin panties. The ones Rhonda Hurley had put on him were pink. I just think red is more Dean's colour. ;-)


End file.
